Total Drama Challenge
During each Challenge (Missions) teams will compete in order to become the Power Team, who will have the ability to place one team of their Choosing into the Arena. The other couple going into the Arena will be that day's Challenge losers. Once in the Arena a team must decide one Male-Female pair to compete, and have the potential to go home with no money. The losing pair in the Arena will go home, and leave their team short two players. Teams can compete with only two players, and have potential to make a greater share of the final's $250,000. ''Overview This season involved twenty-two sixteen years-old contestants who had signed up to be in a reality show on an island, known as "'Total Drama Challenge'". The teens all had different expectations for what camp was going to be like, with the underlying idea that it was going to be in a luxurious mansion. to be on the show, one had to be at least sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between". The twenty-two teens chosen were divided into two separate teams; the Early Birds and the Night Owls. The two teams were given challenges every three days which they had to compete in. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the contestant that was voted off would have to walk the Walk of Shame and board the Taxi of Losers, which would then take them away. At Some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. After the merge the same elimination process would continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge the whole group had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two people were left to compete in a final Challenge where the last contestant standing won $250,000. Contestants Team Members Elimination :''See: Elimination Table This is the process in Total Drama Challenge in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off the island, and let there wooden heads set on fire. Since the teams eventually merged, all the campers began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. In certain challenges, a camper would be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lost a challenge after the merge. ''Episodes :''See':' List of Total Drama Challenge Episodes There are twenty-six episodes, twenty-seven counting the exclusives, plus a special that led up to next season. ''Rewards :''See':' List of Prizes Many challenges award prizes to the winner or winners. The usual prize is invincibility for the winning team or contestant. But, on other occasions, rewards were given out as bonuses for their accomplishments. ''Gallery'' |-| Welcoming the Contestants= |-| Challenges= |-| Before & After the Challenges= |-| Elimination Ceremony=